Love in the Rain
by Zara Neko
Summary: Pein never expected this to happen as he waited for Konan but in the end he's glad it did. PeinxOC Crappy Summary...


The harsh rain pounded down upon the landscape

A/N: Hello everyone! This is just a little story that I wrote while playing around with writing styles. I wrote it for my friend who pretty much gave me the plot. She told me "Write this! It's a crazy dream I had the other night and I want it written in words!" So here it is. (Oh and I'd like to know what you think about it so reviews are readily welcome)

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. Heck, I don't even own the plot!

Warnings: Most likely OOC. Uh, there's mention of some yaoi and there is violence (Is it considered Graphic? If so… I'd appreciate it if you told me, for future reference of course :D)

The harsh rain pounded down upon the landscape. The road was slick with mud and the tree that stood by it offered little shelter to any that were about. A figure plodded down the muddy road, slipping and sliding occasionally. It was wearing only simple pants and a t-shirt. The figure looked up and spotted the tree, its brown eyes widened behind its limp black hair. The figure dashed towards the tree only slipping once before quickly righting itself and continuing. The figure quickly flopped down under the tree and sighed.

Amaya was cold. She was cold and she was wet. Sure, she loved the rain but after being drenched by it continuously for the last three hours it was starting to annoy her. She was only dressed in some black pants and a t-shirt so she had next to no body heat warming her. She shivered as a cold wind blew more rain onto her. Amaya felt her eyes begin to droop and her exhaustion catch up to her. Suddenly she saw a tall figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it appear before her. He bent down so he was hovering just above her face.

"What is your name girl?" Pein asked the pathetic looking girl lying sprawled under the tree he had been waiting for Konan in. "A-Amaya Ku-roda." A weak voice answered. Pein stood up straight and looked down at her. "How long have you been walking in the rain eh?" Amaya lifted her head weakly "Th-three hours." Pein smirked cruelly "Foolish child" he stated loudly "There were at least two places you could have taken shelter in. One of them is little over 3 km away from here in the direction you came from."

Amaya growled softly to herself 'Foolish child' was the only thing she'd heard. She felt anger fill her and with that anger she felt strength flood into her body. Using that newfound strength she jumped up and punched the stranger in the shoulder. Her aim was off as she was aiming for his face but at least she still hit him. "I'm NOT a child!" She yelled. "I'm 15 years old so that makes me a fucking young adult. Not a fucking child!" The stranger smirked at her and she could feel her anger increase tenfold.

Pein smirked "I see you didn't try to deny you were foolish." He knew that Amaya couldn't hurt him as he had barely felt her pathetic punch.

Amaya growled loudly in anger. Who was he to call her foolish. "I'm not foolish either!" She yelled "I'm lost. I don't know where I am or even how I got to this stupid place! And you know what you Fucking Bastard! I don't even know where I came fr-"

Pein's eyes widened as Amaya stopped mid-sentence and pitched forward towards him. On reflex he caught her and held her at arms length. He felt Konan's presence appear behind him and he turned his head to look at her. "Who is she?" Konan asked quietly. "Someone interesting." Pein replied and promptly vanished. Konan following him shortly after.

Amaya slowly drifted into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she was warm. Next she noticed the three or four blankets that were heaped on top of her. Then she noticed that most of the heat was being produced to her left. She turned her head and opened her eyes. The sight of an orange swirly mask greeted her and she raised an eyebrow.

Pein walked along the corridor to the room he had placed Amaya in. "Hello! Tobi is a good boy!" Pein shook his head. Trust Madara to be the first to find and introduce himself to Amaya. "Gyaa!" Pein heard Amaya yell. Pein reached the door to the room and listened to the sounds that were issuing forth. It sounded like something metal was hitting the bed. Pein opened the door and entered into chaos.

Amaya breathed heavily as she clutched the short metal pole she had found lying on the ground beside the bed. She was waiting for the pervert to get into swinging range because she'd gotten tangled in the sheets. One of the pillows had been filled with feathers and had burst open, scattering feathers all across the room. She glanced at the door and her eyes widened in surprise. :What are you doing here Fucking Bastard? Get Pervert over there within swingin' range." She said nodding in the direction of the only other person in the room.

Pein raised his eyebrow "Why should I?" He saw Amaya scowl at him. "Because he's a bloody pervert." She stated. Pein was amused "And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked. Her scowl deepened and she yelled "I woke up and he was lying in the fucking bed next to me!" Pein shook his head "You'll have to excuse Tobi. He's not quite right in the head."

Amaya snorted "The Hell he is!" She exclaimed loudly. In the corner of her eye she could see Tobi shifting from foot to foot. "Um, Tobi thinks he should leave now." He said quickly and rushed past Pein, out the door.

Pein sighed to himself "Come. I have to introduce you to the rest of the people who are staying here." When Amaya didn't move from where she was seated or even let go of the metal pole she was holding he got fed up. He strode over to the bed and ripped the covers off her body, leaving her in the black Pjs she had been changed into.

Amaya squawked in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing Fucking Bastard?" She heard Pein growl and knew she had pushed him too far. She felt the pole get ripped out of her hand and heard it land somewhere on the floor. Suddenly she felt herself be lifted up and placed over something that presses into her stomach uncomfortably.

Pein'd had enough. He threw Amaya over his shoulder and strode out of the door. He ignored the many threats that poured out of her mouth and continued walking to the lounge where he knew everyone not on a mission relaxed. Striding down the twists and turns designed to confuse intruders he quickly found himself standing outside the door to the lounge. Opening the door he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Amaya felt herself be plonked down onto a sofa and looked up. 4 guys and a girl were looking at her curiously so she raised her hand and waved. "This is Amaya Kuroda. She will be staying with us until further notice." She heard Pein introduce her to the others. She smiled widely and a mischievous glint entered her eyes.

Pein walked over to where Deidara and Sasori were sitting together on the couch. Sasori was fiddling with one of his puppets and Deidara was playing with his clay, moulding it into different shapes. Pein pointed to Sasori "This is Sasori. He is our Puppeteer and poison specialist." He then pointed to Deidara "And this is Deidara, our explosives expert."

Amaya nodded as the red haired boy and blond haired…She couldn't quite tell but she thought it was a boy, were introduced to her. "So the red head is a Puppet Master and blondies a Clay Boy." She stated loudly. Sasori nodded his head while Deidara growled at her "My clay is Art, un!" He yelled.

Pein just shook his head and walked over to where Itachi and Kisame were lounging in their chairs. Itachi was quietly reading his book while Kisame was chewing on…something. Pointing to Itachi he said "This is Itachi our Illusion specialist." He pointed to Kisame "And this is Kisame. He is our Sword Master."

Nodding to them both Amaya said. "So blacky is Horsie and Blue is Fishy." Kisame shook his fist threateningly "I'm not a fish, I'm a Shark." He corrected. "Sorry, my bad. Sharky." Amaya paused "No that doesn't sound right." She stopped in thought "I've got it! Blue is the G B Shark."

Pein shook his head in amusement. Where did she come up with these things. Smiling slightly he walked over to Konan. She was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by lots of origami flowers both big and small. "This is Konan. She is our origami mistress ad my second in command."

Amaya smiled brightly, there was another girl here. "Bluenette shall be Flowers." She stated kindly. Konan smiled at her and nodded. "I am also the Medical specialist so if you need anything just come and find me." Konan spoke with a quiet voice and Amaya found herself nodding in agreement.

Just as Pein was going to sit in his seat Zetsu burst through the door. He opened his mouth to say something and caught sight of Amaya. "**Who the hell** _is she?_" He asked. Amaya jumped out of her seat and yelled "Hermaphrodite!" Pein raised his eyebrow at her.

Amaya felt everyone's stare on her and blushed. "What?" she said "Blacky is Hermes while Whitey is Aphrodite." The strange plant guy frowned. "_We are_ **both male**" He stated.

Pein sighed "This is Zetsu. He is our intell provider." Amaya smiled "Sneak sneaky spy man is he?" she asked. Pein nodded. "Yes he is our spy. There are two more people who live here but it is unlikely that you will meet them as they are not here at the moment and wont be back for quite some time."

Amaya pouted, it didn't look like Pein was affected by her nicknames for everyone at all. "Do you have any pictures of them?" She asked excitedly. When Pein nodded and pointed the wall behind her she spun around bouncing in excitement. On the wall behind her 11 photos were hung, of them 8 were people she had met and 3 were people she hadn't.

Pein watched as Amaya looked over the photos. He scowled when she saw she was pointing at the picture of Orochimaru. "Who's this?" she asked. 'I knew we should have taken that photo down but no Konan just had to convince me it was better left up there.' "He is Orochimaru but he is no longer living here because he committed a crime and fled before we could do anything about it."

Amaya turned to him and smiled brightly. "Good! Because he looks like a child molester." That got a few sniggers and stifled laughter out of everyone. "Who's this?" she asked pointing to a guy with a really nice scythe. It had three blades and they were all red. "He's Hidan. He worships Jashin the god of destruction." Amaya blinked "Ok… His name shall be Skele-man!"

Pein blinked and held in a chuckle. He had been right, she was interesting.. "Who's this? He looks creepy." She asked pointing to a picture of Kakuzu relaxing in his hammock wearing only a fish-net top and some shorts. "He's Kakuzu. He handles most of the money when he's here." Amaya nodded. "And I shall call him Stitches!"

Pein smiled.

It was two weeks after Amaya first woke up to Tobi and she was having a great time. It was funny, she was living in a 'secret base' with most of the members in the 'Akatsuki club'. She knew what they were doing. She knew they were capturing 'Jinchuriki' to extract their 'Biju'. But she didn't care. Over the past two weeks she had found that the Akatsuki were starting to feel more and more like family. And a dysfunctional one at that.

Pein smiled to himself as he sat in his chair. Amaya was getting along well with all of the Akatsuki here after a little trouble with Madara at first. Currently Amaya was lying down on the sofa he first sat her in. She was attempting to solve a Rubix cube and from what Pein could see she was very close but getting extremely frustrated with it.

Amaya growled at the Rubix cube "Why wont you let me solve you?" She asked glaring at it. She turned it a few more times before she gave up and chucked it at the wall. It bounced off the wall and hit the floor with a thud. She sighed and went over to it, picking it up. She turned it over and stared at it.

"Ha! Who ever said brute strength never solved anything was wrong!" Pein looked up from the sheet of paper with information on the five-tailed dog Biju that he had been reading. He raised and eyebrow "What?" he asked. Amaya bounced up to him and showed him the now completed Rubix cube. "Good work." Pein said and patted Amaya on the head.

Amaya beamed up at Pein. "I'm going to go show the others now!" She said excitedly. Pein nodded at her and went back to reading whatever it was. Smiling brightly she ran out of the door and ran smack bang into Kisame who was walking next to Itachi. "Oof!" She said as she fell onto her behind. "Look! Look!" She exclaimed "I did it!" She held up the Rubix cube.

Pein heard a commotion outside the door and sighed. He contemplated getting up out of his nice comfortable chair and going to see what was going on but decided against it. 'It'll solve itself soon enough and if it doesn't then I'll go.' He thought and sure enough the commotion stopped and peace returned.

After showing the Rubix cube to Kisame and Itachi Amaya rushed off to find someone else to proudly show it off to. She raced into Deidara's room holding the Rubix cube high. "Look, look, look, look, look!" She demanded. Deidara looked up from where he was playing with his clay and smiled at her creepily.

Pein looked up as Kisame and Itachi walked into the room. Kisame flopped down into his chair and Itachi curled up on top of him. Pein sighed, it seemed that Itachi was in one of his rare Uke-moods. 'I hope they don't do it in here again.' He thought "Kisame" Itachi moaned. 'Great, I hoped too soon. I'm so burning that chair now…'

Amaya knew something was wrong with Deidara from the moment he smiled creepily. Now she was pushed up against the wall and being felt up in places she didn't want to be. Amaya screamed loudly and pushed Deidara back. She brought back her fist and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

Pein heard a scream and before he knew what he was doing he had leapt up from his chair and dashed trough the door, sprinting in the direction that the scream had come from. He burst into the room and looked around. Deidara was lying on the floor and Amaya was standing above him with her hands clenched into fists. Pein looked at Amaya and asked "What happened."

Amaya shook her head to clear it from the daze she had settled into. She looked down at Deidara before looking at Pein. "He was gr-gr… Feeling me up!" She exclaimed angrily. "I came in to show him the Rubix cube and the next thing I know I'm pushed up against the wall and he's touching me in inappropriate places."

Pein knew something was very wrong once he'd heard that. This was definitely not typical Deidara behaviour. Deidara would never do something like this even if you completely disregarded his blatant homosexuality. Pein strode over to Deidara and opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and the pupils were dilated showing Pein that someone had drugged him.

"What's wrong with him?" Amaya asked as she watched Pein check Deidara over. Pein looked up at her "He has been drugged by someone. I don't know what drug was used so I'll have to turn him over to Sasori." Pein looked extremely pissed off and Amaya was frightened.

Pein was extremely angry. He wanted to beat the living shit out of Deidara even though he knew it wasn't his fault. Pein didn't know why he felt this was but he had an idea. He growled and contacted Sasori through his mind link. :. Sasori, someone's drugged Deidara .: He could feel Sasori's anger and worry through the link. :. We are in Deidara's room .:

Amaya jumped as the door banged open and hit the wall as Sasori rushed in. He immediately headed over to Deidara and began doing medical stuff to him. She stood there watching from the corner of the room, unsure as to what she should do. Pein walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Pein asked Amaya. He had bottled up his anger and was going to release it later. "Yeah" She smiled shakily. Pein nodded. "I'm going to go after the five-tails Jinchuriki. He is one of the last four we need to get. I'm leaving Konan in charge."

Amaya's head snapped up "But that means you're going solo!" She exclaimed worried that the five-tails would be too challenging for him. Pein smirked "I'm never alone." Amaya frowned, she didn't understand what he was talking about. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you're never alone?"

Pein just smirked wider and summoned one of his other bodies to him. He watched as Amaya jumped and pointed at it. "Hey! That looks sorta like Deidara." She exclaimed loudly. "I may look like Deidara but I am still Pein." He said speaking through the others mouth. Amaya's eyes widened "Holy Shit! It talks!" Pein chuckled "Of course it does." He said and banished it back to where the others were.

Amaya looked bamboozled for a moment before she nodded "Well you've convinced me that you can look after yourself so off you go." She said making shoo-ing gestures at Pein. He smirked and walked out of the door. Amaya sighed once he had left and turned to Sasori who was still checking Deidara. "Will Deidara be okay Sasori?" She asked.

Pein smirked as he walked down the corridor to the mission room where he stocked up on supplies. He contacted everyone to let them know where he was going and that Konan was in charge. Once he was ready to leave he exited the base cautiously and set off in the direction of the village that the Jinchuriki was living in.

Amaya smirked as Sasori looked up at her with wide eyes. "This is the first time you've actually called us by our names." He said shocked. "Well I do know them you know. Even if I don't use them." She grinned. "Just don't expect me to use them again anytime soon." Sasori nodded "Deidara should be okay after a nice rest. I've given him something that will flush the drug out of his system." Amaya smiled cheerfully "Good job Puppet Master!"

Pein was quickly jumping from tree to tree as fast as his ninja skills would let him. He wanted to get to the Jinchuriki fast so he could let out all his anger and use it productively. He saw a blur heading towards him out of the corner of his left eye and turned his head to get a better look at it. It was Orochimaru and Pein smirked. It was past time he gave Orochimaru a beating.

Amaya whistled a tune to herself as she walked down the corridor to the lounge with her hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling. It was actually really interesting to watch as on the ceiling was painted an ongoing picture that had so many interesting details on it. Absent mindedly she wondered who had painted it.

Smirking Pein jumped towards Orochimaru letting his anger take control. He was so blinded by his anger that he didn't notice Kabuto sneak up behind him until the last moment. He spun around swiftly and the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious was Kabuto's smirking face.

Amaya opened the door to the lounge and froze in shock. "K-Kisame! More! H-harder." Her eyes widened impossibly large and she found that she couldn't look away. "Ah, I-Itachi pant pant so…tight." Itachi and Kisame were having sex…in the lounge…on Kisame's chair. She shuddered "I'm so burning that chair later." She muttered and shut the door.

Pein groaned as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and realised that he was in some sort of cell. His hands were chained above his head and he could feel his chakra being restrained. He growled in frustration, letting his anger control him had been a very bad mistake. His head snapped up as he heard the footsteps approach the cell bars and he snarled as Orochimaru came into view. "Tut tut Pein." Orochimaru said. "I'm the one who's calling the shots now." He grinned maliciously.

Amaya lay curled up on her couch in the lounge. She was worried about Pein as he hadn't contacted anyone in the week he'd been gone and she was starting to think something horrible had happened. She didn't like the sick feeling that was crawling around in her stomach and she hoped her instincts were wrong.

Pein hacked up some black blood from the back of his throat and spat it onto the floor of his cell. He had no idea how long he had been here, pumped full of drugs as he was. Who knows what Orochimaru and his sick sidekick Kabuto had done to his body. He shook his head to clear it and found that either he was getting used to the mind numbing drugs or they weren't using as much today. Concentrating hard on his chakra he slowly extracted enough to contact someone and the only person that came to mind was Amaya.

Amaya stared unresponsive as Konan tried to talk to her. "It's okay Amaya. Pein will come back." She tried to reassure her. Amaya just lay there and Konan sighed walking away from her. :. Amaya… .: A weak voice sounded in her head and Amaya knew it was Pein .: Where the fuck are you Pein? What happened? :. She asked desperately. She heard coughing and knew he was in a bad way. :. Orochimaru captured me and I've been in his base for who knows how long. I can't escape, they're using chakra restraining chains. .: Amaya growled in anger. No-one did that to her- She stopped and blinked, since when was Pein her anything.

Pein felt a mixture of emotions come down the link from Amaya before he heard her speak again. .: How do I find you? :. Pein coughed weakly :. Just follow the link and I'll keep it up for as long as I can. .: He erupted into a loud coughing fit :. Hurry .: He urged her. He heard footsteps coming towards him and was greeted with the sight of a grinning Kabuto. "Orochimaru wants you again." He chuckled harshly.

Amaya felt her body rise as if someone possessed and she felt anger flood her body. She growled loudly and ran from the room following the weak link she had with Pein. As she exited the base she took to the trees and took no notice of anything but the directions to where Pein was being held. She felt pain course down the link and knew she had to get there soon.

Pein gritted his teeth and refused to scream as electricity was forced through his body making it jolt in pain. He growled loudly as Kabuto came into his line of vision holding a large needle connected to a glass vial that was filled with an ugly purple coloured liquid. "Get the hell away from me!" He managed to growl out but Kabuto just looked amused and kept walking towards him preparing the needle for injection.

Amaya ran as if the devil himself was on her tail. She swiftly arrived at a very conspicuous building and she burst through the doors killing the guards with the katana she had picked up before she left. Growling, her eyes flashed red with bloodlust and she moved further into the building killing all who stood in her way. She felt the weak connection with Pein snap and she went berserk, flying into a bloodrage.

Pein felt the large needle enter into his arm and let out a short scream of pain before he could stifle it. It hurt really badly and only got worse as the liquid entered his arm. It felt like fire was racing through his veins before suddenly all the pain disappeared and he fell into the dark oblivion.

Amaya somehow managed to slaughter her way down into the room where Pein was being experimented on. When she saw his lifeless looking eyes all trace of bloodrage left her face and she collapsed onto his chest, tears slowly dripping down her face. "No" She whispered. "You can't be dead." She heard and evil sounding chuckle from behind her and turned around. Orochimaru and a silver haired man were standing there. "He's not dead... Yet." Orochimaru said. "I have the antidote right here." He held up a vial of blue liquid.

Pein felt happy, he was drifting in a sea of darkness that comforted his very soul. He felt something nagging him at the back of his mind but ignored it, content to lye there in the sea of darkness. He sighed in happiness but couldn't help but feel that something was missing…

Amaya growled loudly. "Give it here you Paedophilic Bastard!" Orochimaru chuckled and threw his head back, holding the vial above his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed the vial without any trouble. "You'll just have to get it from my dead body." He said smirking at the horrified look on her face.

Pein soared, he was flying but he didn't know where he was going. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything and he felt numb to the world. He could feel that something important was happening somewhere and that it was to do with him.

Amaya felt her anger return and welcomed it. She knew they would be hard to beat and she needed all the strength her body could give. She let her anger consume her and she handed control over her body to it. She became blissfully unaware as her body ripped Orochimaru and the silver haired man to shreds in mere seconds and took the vial from his disgusting corpse. Her body walked over to Pein and opened his mouth pouring the blue liquid down his throat careful not to spill a drop.

Pein felt the darkness begin to recede and tried vainly to grasp hold of it. It slipped out of his grasp and he returned to the land of the living. He opened his eyes to see a blood covered Amaya standing over him. "You stupid Bastard. Promise me you'll never go on a solo mission again?" It was all he could do to weakly nod at her. She sighed in relief and bent down, softly kissing him on the lips.

Amaya didn't care that she'd just kissed Pein. "You'd better never leave me Bastard." She growled against his lips and kissed him again. She felt him kiss back and knew he returned her feelings for him even if she didn't quite know what exactly they were yet. Sighing she collapsed onto his chest and gave into unconsciousness.

Pein was shocked that Amaya kissed him and even more shocked that he'd kissed back. Suddenly all his conflicting emotions made sense. He. Loved. Amaya. Shocked beyond all belief he surrendered back into the hands of darkness.

Pein sighed, it had been nearly a month since he had been 'rescued' by Amaya and he was still recovering. He sat on the roof of the tall tower overlooking Rain with Amaya sitting between his legs. His arms were around her shoulders and he was leaning against her softly.

Amaya felt Pein sigh and turned to face him. "It very beautiful, isn't it?" She asked softly. Pein just smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Yes, it is." He murmured "Let's hope it stays this way." Amaya smiled softly at him and snuggled into his hold, content to stay there for the rest of eternity.

THE END!

A/N: It's just me here letting you know that there should be more stories coming with Amaya in them (If you liked this and wanted to know :D) because my friend constantly bugs me about writing more of her crazy (and sometimes freaky) dreams. Stay tuned for the next story (Most likely including Amaya…) and review please! (The little button shouldn't be too hard to find… It isn't for me but who knows what it's like for everyone else. Hmm… Invisible buttons…) Hope to hear from you soon (Even if you're not someone who likes to review, just pop up and send me a 'Hi!' or something akin to that) and thank you for taking the time to look/skim/actually read this story. (My first up on the net!) Bye Bye!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

(The button should be somewhere around here… :D)


End file.
